Station 8: Rainbow Line's Great Explosion
is the eighth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. The Diesel Ressha debuts properly in this episode. Synopsis The signal from the lost Diesel Ressha is found, but because it is so weak there might be a chance it cannot work again. Right is sent out to find it, as his strong Imagination can restore it. They learned that the previous enemy they encountered placed a bomb on Tokatti that is strong enough to destroy the Resshas, when the Ressha's brakes are discovered to be broken, everyone fears that the Shadow Line has planted a bomb on them. Plot The signal from the lost Diesel Ressha is found, and the ToQgers split up in search for it after the Conductor explains that by being the oldest of the Ressha, it must be too weak to be restored for being separated from the Rainbow Line too long. While Right befriends a group of children, the others regroup to confront the Shadow Creep Bakudan Shadow until ToQ 1gou returns and defeats the enemy single handedly. Once returning to the Rainbow Line, Right reveals to the others that the children had given him a clue to the missing Ressha and returns to look for it, while the others are put in trouble when Bakudan Shadow reappears, planting a bomb on Tokatti and destroying the Ressha's brakes. The Shadow Creep then challenges the ToQgers to catch him and press the button on its head to deactivate the bomb before the Ressha derails and crashes into an oil refinery. Meanwhile, Right finds the Diesel Ressha but finding that it is too weak, cleans it up before attempting to activate it again. After attempting to catch Bakudan Shadow with no success, Hikari comes up with a plan to deceive it by having ToQ 2gou and 4gou exchange their Ressha to have it believe that Tokatti escaped the trap. It is a success and the others take advantage of the confusion to press the bomb and free him for real while Right, having successfully reactivated the Diesel Ressha, returns to assist the Conductor to control the main Ressha. After fixing the brakes and disposing of the Creep, the ToQgers defeat the enlarged Bakudan Shadow with help from the Diesel Ressha. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Soccer Boy: *Baby: Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Rainbow Line's Great Explosion: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - Blue **ToQ 5gou - N/A *This is the first episode where only one ToQger (in this case, Hikari) initiates a Transfer Change. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 3gou *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **'JR Freight Railway Co. - DD51 Type: With its diesel engine locomotive, this train has a lot of power. The main body has a convex shape. **'Sagami Railway Co, Ltd. - New 7000 Series: This commuter train connects Yokohama and the central area of Kanagawa Prefecture. Because it is constructed from aluminum, the body is very light. **JR Shikoku & West Japan Railway Co. - Marine Liner Express: An express train that crosses the Great Seto Bridge. Because the lead car is a double-decker, the view is amazing. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . *First episode where the ToQgers don't form ToQ-Oh to finish off the Shadow Kaijin. *This is the first time we see Conductor remove Ticket from his hand. **By extention, this is also the first time a ToQger, in this case Hikari, sees Conductor without Ticket on his hand. *Jin Hiramaki's (Tokatti) 27th birthday, falling on February 26th 2014, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/toqger/story/1203575_2183.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Station 5: The Other Side of the Line Has Vanished, Station 6: What Are We Looking For?, Station 7: Inconsolable, Unmotivatable and Station 8: Rainbow Line's Great Explosion. DSTD08942-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 2 DVD cover ToQger Blu-ray 2.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢レインボーライン大爆破 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢レインボーライン大爆破｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi